murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Lydia Kirsch
General * Age: 19 * School/Occupation: Currently studying International Relations in college and though becoming an astronomer is her dream, she will end up going into something that involves less math. * Language: English, German, Japanese and Swedish. * First appeared in Chapter One. Relations Eliza Faulkner: Has known her since kindergarten but they both thought that one another was weird. They are best friends now. Eliza seems to always have her feet on the ground while Lydia has hers in the sky. Despite the fact that they seem like opposites, they are a lot alike. Chisa Yang: Became friends in high school after realizing they had similar interests and personalities, (despite them having a lot of differences) When the two of them are together, especially if Eliza is involved, the 3 get into shenanigans. Serah, someone they just became friends with, contributes a lot to this. Serah Chevalier: They met in Japanese class and connected instantly, they have a lot of the same interests and like to talk about hot Asian males. Lydia trusts Serah a lot and likes to talk with her about personal issues and such. Zach Carter: Already stated before, but they are a lot of like and someone would even say they resemble each other if Lydia was a boy or if Zach was a girl. They met in Japanese class (the same day Lydia and Serah met) and got along really well. Zach seems to always push Lydia a long and yells at her or calls her "loser" if she skips any classes. (Because he misses her so much of course) 'Personality' Though many people say she is a “woman version of Zach Carter LOL”, she has a very unique personality that can come across as too strong. Because of this, her childhood wasn’t too kind to her, and she prefers to forget most of it. She is known for being loyal to her friends, and chooses to keep this group relatively small. Despite this, she is very open and friendly to anyone who returns the kindness. Depending on the situation, she has the advantage of adapting to what ever it is, whether it be serious or silly. Most of the time she is an energetic and up beat girl who is always looking for an adventure. She can be naive sometimes (especially when it comes to boys) and completely “deer in the headlights” when Romance is involved. Which is somewhat funny seeing as she loves to read romance novels and watch romantic movies...and look at magazines full of hot...Asian and German men. ANYYYWAYS. She holds traditions close to her heart and loves learning about her German and Swedish Heritage, something she wants to keep with her through out her life. When it comes to languages, Lydia has no problem learning a new one, a talent she has always had. Though most of the time she is very kind and nice, she can easily turn mean towards anyone who threatens her, her friends or family (basically anyone important to her). This said, she may look completely innocent and fragile but that is just one of her many masks. Another one being the ability to be cold towards someone in order to protect herself in fear of them taking advantage of her. Basically, trusting others can be hard. She is often looked upon as the therapist of the group and helps her friends when they need emotional support. Because of this attachment, and the fact that she is easily affected by her friends state of emotion, it can become overwhelming for her. This said, she likes to keep everyone happy, if others are happy she feels as if she’s the happiest woman alive. One last thing, she loves to paint, sing and play the violin. She is a dreamer...and fits the exact description of a Pisces. *If you want to understand this character look at the characteristics of a Pisces, I’m not one for astrology but it fits me perfectly xD; *Eliza, one of her best friends, has been through everything with her. Likes Germany, Sweden, Japan, learning about other cultures, the moon, anything that involves the universe, astronomy, anything with the color purple, sushi, calamari, fish, edamame, MELON BREAD FJ:SDFKSLDJ, learning languages, cats >__<, anything fluffy, her friends, Dislikes Ignorant people, anyone who threatens her friends or family, arrogant people, people who manipulate and use others, grapefruit, olives, those who judge her Fears Spiders of any kind, losing her friends, change (she HATES change). And though she loves night the best, she hates being alone in a dark room. Power If there was one object or thing that could describe Lydia it would be the Moon, as awkward as that may sound. Perhaps it is the fact that it is dark, and mysterious. Everything about it appeals to her, an attraction that she doesn’t quite understand herself. (Still a better love story than Twilight) Depending on the time of day, and the current phase of the moon, her powers may change and either strengthen or weaken. During the day, her powers weaken; during the night, her body recharges and her powers strengthen. The same goes with the phases of the moon, which unfortunately limits her. When the moon is at its full and highest peak, Lydia’s powers are overcharged and at this point, powerful. She as a being, changes into her most powerful form, like the moon, dark and mysterious. Her powers consist of the manipulation of gravity and darkness, with an added touch of possible Illusion. With this, she can levitate herself and others as well as making them immobile, take a way/add gravity in a certain amount of space, and create total darkness by taking away an existing light. 1st Tier Manipulate gravity to just make a space heavier or lighter. Manipulation of darkness is possible but very weak. If she goes over her limit, naturally she becomes overwhelmingly exhausted. 2nd Tier Manipulation of the direction of gravity is possible (almost to the level of telekinesis) and manipulate specifically a particular objects gravity 3rd Tier Can make small bubble sized black holes (prob only one at a time) so it can be used offensively and defensively, much like a void power. Taking away darkness and blinding others with it becomes much easier She can also effect the positioning of the moon. 4th Tier At this point her powers are at their strongest and her herself transforms into “someone” else. Basically her power controls her and is doing everything almost subconsciously. To be specific, she becomes the black hole, absorbing any light or energy around her. She becomes much much more accurate at using and creating black holes which almost seem like they are “alive”. She can change the positioning of the moon, and even make it disappear. Appearance ***Will draw later*** Height: 5'9 Weight: 130 Hair: Medium/ White Eyes: Lavender Clothing: Classical, nice, professional. Lydia doesn't have a style that she follows; one day she could be dressed elegant and the other day she could be dressed punkish. She doesn't follow trends. When she is in her Dark Form her hair is black, eyes are green, she becomes a bitch and her clothing is dark...blackish...badass haha AGAIN. I AM DRAWING THIS. I will not look like this, but this photo is fucking badass and beautiful. I use power like she does XDDDD;: Themes / Additional Media * Fighting Someone (when I’m fighting someone) * Epic Song (when something epic happened) * Terribly Depressing Song (when something terribly depressing happens)